


Becky

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Rosen ships Sam/OFC, Dean's a bad influence on Sam, F/M, Fluff (I guess), OFC is a little overwhelmed, Sam is kind of a jerk (but not in a bad way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a call from Becky Rosen, Clio and the boys head out to meet her. Clio is thrown into the world of conventions, cosplay, and Carver Edlund novels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the pronunciation guides for the shipping names:  
> Deaodhna: Dee-uh-nuh (Dean and Clio)  
> Samodhna: Sam-uh-nuh (Sam and Clio)
> 
> and in writing this, I just realized I never mentioned how to pronounce Clio's full name. Her name is Cliodhna (Clee-uh-nuh)

* * *

 

He ran his fingers through her hair as he waited for Clio to wake up. She was fast asleep, with her head resting lightly on his chest over his anti-possession tattoo. Sam pulled her tighter to his chest, running a hand up and down her bare back. When his hand came between her shoulder blades she shuddered a bit, waking up.

"Did I scare you?"

"No" She lifted her head and kissed his chest. "It tickled." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened. Dean came strolling in, holding Sam's cell phone. Sam jerked the covers up over Clio to shroud her naked form.

"Great you guys are up. You just got a call from Becky. She said something about another convention thing. Anyway she wants us there and she said to bring Clio. You think we should go?"

“She still has my number!”

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on. Who's Becky, and how does she know me, I've never even met anyone named Becky."

"You never told her about Becky?"

"I kinda tried to forget about her." He shuddered a little, "She's a crazy fan that read books about our lives that were written by one of God's prophets, and she's obsessed with me or at least she was last time I checked."

Dean smiled, failing to hold back his laughter. "Tell her about the potion and the bed."

If looks could kill Sam's expression would've reduced Dean to ashes. "She drugged me and made me marry her, then right after the spell wore off she knocked me out and tied me to a bed. She's freaking insane and I really don't want Clio anywhere near her." Clio's eyes were the size of small saucers while she tried processing everything Sam had said, or rather blurted out.

"I feel like we should go." Clio muttered in a trance.  

"What?" Both brothers exclaimed.

"I think we should go see what she needs, she seems lonely crazy, not dangerous crazy. Right?”

"She tied me to a bed!" Sam crinkled his nose in disgust of her decision.

"Did you two have, ya know..."

"No!"

"Ok so think about it. She had you tied to her bed, you're Sam freaking Winchester, what girl wouldn't want you tied to their bed." Clio giggled making him smirk, and Dean dramatically gag. "Come on, you know you wanna smile." He gave in and laughed. "So we can go?" She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him through her thick lashes, batting them innocently.  

"Fine.” He sighed, “Get dressed and I'll start packing, so we can get this over with sooner." After Dean left, Clio got dressed and began helping Sam pack, she was folding a pair of his jeans when he turned to her, "So, it doesn't bother you at all that I was married before I met you and didn't tell you? Even though it was only for like a week."

"Sammy, if you weren't drugged, would you have married her?"

"No" he responded immediately.

"That's why it doesn't bother me. I feel bad that she put you through that, and I'll probably feel worse about it once I meet her, but I'm not mad, well, at you. You're weren't you, you can't really be blamed for what you did under the effects of a spell... Wait, You two aren't still married are you?"

"No, I had it annulled as soon as I was me again." They finished packing and met Dean by the main stairway, the boys then loaded the car while Clio made sure everything in the bunker was locked up. “You think I should warn Clio about Becky and all that convention crap?”

“Nah, I wanna see her face when she meets Becky for the first time, not knowing what to expect.”

“Me too kinda… God I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

**“No you’re not. Just remember, she wanted to go.” He smiled, shoving the final bag in the trunk.**


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours and a slightly uncomfortable car ride later the three arrived at the convention center. When they pulled into the parking lot they saw Becky standing by the door, she waved enthusiastically and Sam growled. 

"It's okay Sam, don't worry. If she gets near you, I'll hurt her." Clio smiled. 

"Nobody touches your man huh, Clio?" 

"Not if they know better." She winked, "Come on, she's running over here." As soon as Clio stood up from the backseat she was engulfed in a giant bear hug by Becky. “Oh!” 

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're real! I mean Sam and Dean were amazing but you. You're my hero. I'm seriously fangirling!" She held Clio's hands together in hers and jumped up and down. "You're skinnier than I thought you'd be, come on I wanna show you something." She took off towards the convention doors, dragging Clio behind her. Clio's eyes shot backward to the boys for help, Sam simply smirked and waved at her.  

“You ain’t gonna save your girl either?”

“Nope. Like you said, she’s the one that wanted to meet Becky. Plus, she can handle herself”

Inside the convention hall Clio saw dozens of Clio clones. There had to be at least thirty or so girls dressed exactly like her. Some of them were with Sam look-a-likes and some were with Gabriel look-a-likes, there were even a couple girls that had Dean look-a-likes. Poor Clio was at a loss for words. "So what do you think?" Becky asked nearly bursting with excitement. Clio, being the person she was, didn't want to ruin it for her. 

"It’s very... Uh... Flattering." She smiled sweetly. 

Becky's smile got even bigger, something Clio didn't think possible, "I knew you'd love it." Just then someone dressed as Dean strolled up and began flirting with Clio. 

"Hey Princess. I don't know about you but I ship Deaodhna, so why don’t I take you for a ride in my impala."  Clio just stared in shock, her mouth moving but sound refused to come out.

"Give up Trevor, my friend is a diehard Sam girl." Becky interrupted, the guy shook his head and stomped off. 

"Uh, what on Earth is Deaodhna?"  

"It's when people ship you with Dean."

“Ship? like on a boat?”

Becky laughed, and placed her hand on Clio’s shoulder, “You’re so adorable Clio. Shipping is when you really want two people to be a couple.” 

"Oh, ew. No. Nothing against Dean but he's like a brother to me." 

"I know, that's what I always tell people, and some people are like 'what about Wincest' but I would never ship them." 

"I'm gonna regret this, I know I am, but what on Earth is Wincest?" Her shoulders sunk. 

"Some people ship Sam and Dean as a couple." 

"What!" Clio shrieked, she quieted her voice when people stared and Becky led her to the side of the of the convention room. "They are brothers, that's just wrong." 

"I know, personally I ship Samodhna and Destiel." She beamed. 

"That's better than Wincest or whatever it was called. Now I know what shipping means, but what are those name things, like what do they mean?" 

"You and Sam are my OTP, so I totally ship Samodhna." Clio shook her head in confusion and laughed nervously. "Oh, OTP means one true pairing. I love that you and Sam are together. Samodhna is you and Sam, Destiel is Dean and Castiel." 

Clio giggled, “I could ship Destiel.”

“and there are like a ton of other ones-”

"Thanks, Becky." She interrupted, not knowing if she could hear anymore. "But, I think that's really all the explanation I can handle for now."  

After their sidewall chat, Becky took Clio for a walk around the convention. Two girls were making their way towards them, when Becky ran up to meet them, “Guys, you know how I promised you the real Clio would show up?” They nodded and she presented Clio to them. “Here she is, I told you she would come through. On the phone it didn’t sound like Dean wanted to come, but I know she convinced them to.” The more brunette of the two got uncomfortably close and Clio stepped back.

“You are my hero, I can’t believe you actually came. You’re skinnier than I thought you’d be. We love you so much Ms. Singer, would you mind signing my copy of Supernatural?” She rambled, a million miles per second.

“Copy of Supernatural?”

“Yeah, the books that Carver Edlund wrote.” She pulled a book from her bag and thrust it towards Clio along with a pen. “This is the one where you first showed up in the storyline.”

Clio leaned into Becky. “Carver Edlund?”

“I can explain later.”

Clio signed the book and when she handed it back to the girl she shrieked. “Oh my god! I can’t believe the real Clio Singer just signed my book. I’m gonna cry.”

“Please, don’t cry.” The brunette hugged her and the blonde stepped forward.

“Is the whole chapter about you and Crowley true?”

“I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t know there were even books about me and the boys, I have no idea what the chapters say.”

“It says that you were taken in by Crowley after your mother was killed, once she made the deal with him.He trained you to fight and then you hunted for him before he had one of his demons, that was an apothecary before they died, teach you how to be an apothecary? ”

“Yeah, that all happened. Don’t tell anyone, but he was nicer to me than anyone else ever was.”

The brunette perked up, “What about John, when you were seven, at that one motel? The book said he was the first person to show you kindness.. and then when you were nine and he drove you to the ER after you broke your arm on that hunt because your mom used you for bait again”

“Wow, my life is depressing. Never realized that until I heard someone else say it.” She rubbed her neck uncomfortably. “Yeah, all of that is true too... Are you two girls cosplaying or whatever that’s called.” She asked, desperately trying to shift the topic.

“Yeah,” the blonde smiled, “I’m Jo and she’s Ellen.”

“Well, you two look amazing, and thank you for looking up to me so much, but I’m really nothing special.”

“You have been through so much and you keep fighting. You never give up, even when the boys are ready to. You keep them strong. You’re the most badass chick I’ve ever read about.” The brunette said with sincerity.

“Thank you.” Clio hugged both of the girls and continued to walk with Becky around the convention. “So who is Carver Edlund?”

“He’s a prophet named Chuck, he wrote all of these books until Sam and Dean made him stop. They threatened to shoot him. He must’ve resurfaced a few months ago because that’s when another book came out, this time he had written you into them.”

“So some guy is just cataloging our lives?” She wandered over to a table selling copies of the books.

“Pretty much.” 

“How much for a copy of the books with Clio in them?”

“Three books with Clio, so forty-five dollars. But tell ya what, gorgeous, your cosplay is so killer, that I’ll give you a discount if you can answer a couple questions about Clio.”

“Well, this should be easy.” She smiled to Becky, who laughed. “Hit me with your best shot, honey.”

“Okay, if you get these three questions right, I’ll give you all three books for twenty-five bucks: When Cio was five what monster did her mother use her as bait for?”

“Wendigo. Next?”

“Who was Clio’s first kiss?”

She looked at Becky, and angry whispered, “That jackass Carver put that in the books too?” Becky nodded.

“No ‘phone a friend’, either you know or you don’t.”

Clio sighed, “It was the archangel, Gabriel.”

“Doin’ better than I thought you would, last question: Clio was given her first hunting jacket and journal by which hunter?”

“Someone’s not playing fair, that was a trick question.” She smiled deviously. “John Winchester gave Clio her first hunting journal… However, it was Ellen Harvelle that gave her her first real hunting jacket.”

“Wow, you really know your Clio Singer. A deal’s a deal, twenty-five and the books are yours.” She handed him the money and strutted off with the books.

“That was awesome! No one ever beats his trivia deals, even I didn’t remember that John gave her the journal.”

“No one can con a con man, better than a con woman. It wasn’t really fair though, they were questions about myself.” When they got close to the front again a girl, with enthusiasm rivaling Becky's, ran up to them and stopped right in front of Clio. "Oh my goodness! Forgive me for my excitement but your cosplay is amazing! Your jacket looks exactly the way Clio's hunting jacket is described. And I love your converse, they even have the blood stain from when Clio fought that dragon with Dean. Does your jacket have kitten in it?" 

"Kitten in it?" Clio repeated. 

"Yeah, the word ‘kitten’ that Crowley had embroidered in it before he gave it to Clio." 

"Oh, yeah." Clio held back the bottom left corner of her jacket to reveal the word 'kitten' embroidered in black floss just above the start of the lining. 

"Oh my goodness. That is amazing, you are by far the best Clio I've seen all day, you look just like her down to every detail. Bye!" She chimed as she pranced off in the opposite direction. Clio turned to Becky who just smiled widely and nodded. 

"Becky, can I ask you something?" She started making her way over to the doors, with Becky close to her side. 

"Of course." 

"Why us? Me and the boys, I mean. We don't exactly have the most amazing and glamorous lives. Why would all of these people want to be us, be in our world, fight all the crappy the things we've had to fight?" 

She turned to Clio and grabbed her by her arms, "Clio. You're heroes to us, especially you. Have you seen or read the Hunger Games series?" 

"mm hmm" 

"We all loved Sam and Dean, but when you came along, you kinda became like our Mockingjay. You're a smart, brave, caring, gifted person. You've been through so much and you're still so sweet and hopeful. We all want to be like you. I've even thought of how you would handle situations to help myself through stuff." 

"Really?" She was speechless and Becky nodded. Clio smiled and extended her unoccupied arm for a hug, Becky's eyes widened and she hugged Clio. "Ya know honey, you seem pretty awesome yourself. Do you own any of those books with me in them?"

“All three of them, I have ‘em in my bag.”

“Would you mind if I wrote you a note in one of them?” Becky couldn’t find a pen quick enough and when she did, she shoved the book and pen towards Clio. She wrote a small note and signed: With love, Clio XOXO. She blew on the ink to dry it and handed the book back. Becky’s eyes widened.

“Is this your real cell phone number?” 

“Yes”, she laughed, “That is my real number. You can call sometime if you need help with anything, or maybe even just someone to talk to.” Becky threw her arms around Clio once more, smiling from ear to ear.

‘You’re even sweeter than I thought you’d be.”

‘Oh, and that’s another I wanted to ask about. Why does everyone think I’m fat?”

“We don’t think you’re fat, Chuck just described you as ‘much curvier than the boys typical were typically seen going after’. He has a thing for you, I could tell by his writing. He also called you a ‘breathtaking, Irish beauty’.” 

“Wow, uh, well then.” They walked out the doors and were met by Sam and Dean who were currently surrounded by four or five Clio look-a-likes. Of course, Dean was flirting with a couple of them while Sam was trying to back away from the others and into the Impala. "Alright ladies, back away, this Sam is mine." The girls looked at Clio and slowly dispersed, muttering their unhappiness. He hugged and kissed her, 

"Good timing." 

"I know, I'm pretty sure they were about to attack." Clio slammed her hand down twice on baby's roof. "Hey Romeo, stop flirting with me’s and let's go." 

"Gimme a sec baby sis." Then it seemed to click and he pushed the girls away a couple feet, "I uh, I gotta leave girls but feel free to call once you aren't dressed like Clio." He said, in a suave tone as he handed them his number.  

"Dean!" Sam snapped. 

"Alright! Get in the damn car." He paused to run his hand over the driver's side door. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean that." Clio rolled her eyes. 

"It was nice meeting you Becky. And thank you again for showing me around. This was very interesting, definitely a new experience." She laughed. 

"Thank you so much for coming, it meant the world to me. Bye Clio." She hugged her and stepped back to wave at Sam and Dean who were already tucked away in the car. "Bye Sam, bye Dean." Clio climbed in and rested her head on the front seat. 

"I don't think she was that bad. She was just really, really hyper.”

“She barely even noticed ya this time, Sammy.” Dean playfully punched his brother’s arm.

“I’m not complaining… Babe, did you buy books?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t help it… I guess Chuck or whatever his real name is wrote more, these are the ones with me in them.”

“That asshat wrote more books after we told him not to.” Dean turned to Clio and pulled one of the books from her hand. She stole it back.

“I guess so, and neither of you are reading them until I get a chance to.”

“How much did these cost?” Sam turned the book over in his hand.

“They were forty-five for all three but the guy decided to give me a deal if I played his little ‘Clio’s life’ trivia game, all the answers were based off of what was written in the books. I won of course, so I got all of them for twenty-five bucks… So, Dean. Apparently you think I'm sexy." She teased and Dean’s face turned red.

**"No, 'you Clio' are practically my little sister. 'Them Clio' weren't really you and I was focusing on the fact that they had some really nice-- ya know what we’re all just gonna shut the hell up." He cranked up the radio to drown out any noise, but you could still hear Clio and Sam's eruption of laughter. **


End file.
